The construction and installation of door systems generally require very old and well-known carpentry skills that have been practiced widely with multiple types of door systems for many years. Traditionally, a construction project includes rough masonry openings as well as for instance rough, or cased, openings for doors in aluminum curtain wall and store front systems in the exterior and interior walls of a building. Door assemblies may be custom fabricated to fit these opening. More typically, however, prefabricated door and frame systems are installed in these rough openings. During the installation process, shims are used with anchor screws to secure and fix the door and frame system in its proper position in the rough opening. This installation process can be extremely labor intensive, and time consuming, since the positioning of the door, or doors, in the frame directly affects their operation. It is also easy to undertake this installation incorrectly.